Birthday
by alittlenutjob
Summary: From an anon prompt requesting something a little smutty to go with the Katy Perry song "Birthday."


"Mindy, please tell me you didn't." Danny looked around the restaurant in horror as the hostess led them back towards a private function banquet room. She kept glancing back at the couple with a knowing smile, which only made Danny's dread worse.

As the hostess reached to open the door to the room, Mindy stayed her hand and murmured. "I've got this."

Danny watched her walk away and turned to Mindy with a worried look. "Mindy, you know how I feel about birthday parties."

Mindy put her hands on Danny's shoulders and hushed him, leaning in to his ear. "I think I can change your mind."

When she used that husky tone with him, that suggestive, sexy, irresistible voice, he lost all ability to fight her. It was doing things to him that were going to make this entrance even more embarrassing if she didn't move away and let him compose himself. Luckily she chose that moment to spin him hard to face the door. He grunted in surprise. "Wha..."

"Shh!" Mindy put one hand over his eyes and used the other to push open the door. Again she put her lips to his ear, her hot breath prickling across his skin as she whispered, "Surprise."

His eyes uncovered, he found himself in a perfectly empty banquet room. One table was set, tucked into a corner with candlelight and champagne on ice. "Where is everybody?"

Mindy smiled, trailing one finger down the front of his shirt. "Sorry, to disappoint, Danny, but the guest list was very, very, exclusive. In fact, I only invited one person."

"Morgan?" Danny looked around the room, only turning back when Mindy hit him playfully.

"Hey, I know how you feel about birthday parties. I wanted to do something special, but I didn't wouldn't dare ruin it with our friends and loved ones."

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her tight. "Thank you."

Slipping from his embrace she took his hand and led him to the table. As he'd suspected, there was champagne, but he found an old fashioned waiting for him as well. He pulled her chair out for her, and felt her brush her lips across his cheek as she sat down. Again in that low voice she murmured, "Happy birthday."

He pushed her chair in behind her and settled into his own before he noticed a small box at his setting. "What's this? You didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Fumbling a little he tried not to tear the paper. She managed to sit still for a full 10 seconds of this before she huffed and snatched from him and ripped the paper right off. He caught the box as she tossed it back. "Hey!"

"There is no way a man who has ripped as many of my nice pairs of underwear as you have can be this careful with paper," she said with eyes lit up, clearly very excited for him to open his gift.

"Mindy!"  
"Relax, there's no one here but us." At that moment someone cleared their throat quietly and they both looked up in surprise. A waitress with a carefully blank face put down a plate of crostini.

"Can I bring you anything else, sir? Madam? May I suggest a wine to go with your first course?"

Mindy shook her head. "Not right now, thank you."

The waitress disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared, and Mindy turned back, frowning as she caught him shoving a crostino in his mouth. "What? I'm starving."

"Your present, Danny!"

"We really should have at least tried the wine to go with this," he said around a full mouth of what was a surprisingly good bit of toast. "How'd you pull this off anyway?"

Mindy looked irritated with his stalling tactic, but answered. "One of Peter's frat buddies owns this place so he pulled some strings."

"Great, I'm eating in an establishment owned by someone called something like Slutbait."

"Actually," she huffed, "he's called Finn."

"Finn? That's all?" Danny shoved another crostino in his mouth.

She pursed her lips a little. "Well, Finn is short for something, but I'm not going to tell you while you have your mouth full."

His brow wrinkled thoughtfully before he blurted out, "Dingleberry Finn!"

Regarding him with a surprised expression she reached over and fished the bottle of Dom Peringon out of the ice bucket. "How'd you guess?"

"There's a pattern." He he gave her a big smile and knocked back his drink. "What's for dinner, anyway?"

"Will you quit talking about food and open your present? Please."

"Fine, what'd you get me?"

"Open it!"

He popped the box open."It's a watch."

"It's not just a watch," she gasped.

"Oh? Does it have a compass too? Can I go diving in it or something?"

"You're never going diving, weirdo. And I guess it is just a watch, but it's a very, very nice Italian watch."

"How much did you spend on this, Mindy?"

"Don't wear it to the gym, maybe."

"Should I get it insured?"

"Oh my God, Danny! Only you would ask something like that." Her face fell and she gulped down the last sip of the champagne in her glass, already reaching for the bottle again.

He caught her hand, bringing it to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on her fingers. "I'm messing with you. It's really nice. I love it. I love you."

Mindy jumped up from her chair and was on his lap so quickly he didn't see her coming. The kisses started like soft little raindrops on his cheeks, his nose, his chin. When she reached his lips the kisses were getting longer, warmer, more purposeful. She slipped a little in his lap and sighed, causing him to sigh in response. She nuzzled his neck as she squirmed in his arms. "I love you, too."

A quiet clatter behind them alerted them to the presence again of another person, and he moved quickly to grab her hips and hold her place as he pleaded quietly in her ear. "Please don't move right now."

She gave him a sly smile and turned to address the waitress. "Hi, could you just leave everything and bring the cake through now?"

"Of course." As she left, Mindy turned back to Danny and gently extricated herself from his grip, dropping a napkin on his lap.

Danny spread the napkin and adjusted himself quickly, smiling gratefully. "You can't do that. We're gonna get kicked out."

"We're not going to get kicked out." She put a napkin in her own lap and tucked into her dinner.

Danny looked down at his own dinner, but before he'd managed more than a couple of bites he felt her toes brushing against his ankle. At first it was just a couple of playful little swipes as she ate with a quiet smile as though nothing was happening under the table. He tried to concentrate on his own food as she teased him, but he'd not fully recovered from her bouncing on his lap and her warm skin against his own just made him hungry for more. "Min..."

"You know, you probably should get that watch insured," she said casually as though he hadn't said anything.

Her foot crept further up his leg, now sliding up his thigh, dangerously close to discovering how hungry for her he really was. "Please."

The door behind her opened and the waitress rolled in a cart with a little cake, fresh cream and cherries piled around and single burning candle. Mindy turned to her "Tell him we're not going to get kicked out."

"Sir, the owner has made it clear that your party may have the room as long as you require it. Perhaps, now that you have your cake, would you like for us to withdraw for the evening?" she asked, again with a blank face. She broke character for a moment though, licking her lips nervously. "There is a lock on the door."

"That's not..." he started to protest, but Mindy's foot finally reached the top of his thigh, brushing against his erection. It was all he could to do to swallow the groan before it passed his lips.

Mindy cut in cheerfully, pressing a wad of cash into the waitress' hand. "Thanks so much, we won't be needing anything else tonight."

Danny watched the woman make a hasty exit and turned back to Mindy with a pained look. "Mindy, you shouldn't..."

"Shhh..." she interrupted again. "You need to blow that candle out, I want some cake."

"What?" He looked at the candle, then back at Mindy to catch her popping a cherry whole into her mouth. "Mindy you're already eating the cake."

She just grinned at him, chewing slowly. He couldn't help himself but grin back, she just brought so many surprises into his life. Then she surprised him again by extracting a knotted cherry stem from her lips. She examined it briefly and then dropped it into her empty champagne flute.

Danny swallowed hard. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Morgan taught me."

"Morgan did what?"

"Hey, don't worry about that, worry about this." She slid her foot up the length of him, just enough pressure to make that groan from before reappear, twice as loud and long.

"Fuck," he panted. "I thought you wanted cake."

"I do want cake." She dipped her finger into the cream and sucked it off slowly. "But you need to make a wish first."

Danny closed his eyes and leaned in to blow the candle out, but just as he blew he felt her breath caress his face as she blew with him. He opened his eyes to find her face close, her eyes sparkling with candlelight in the dark room. "Hey, it was my wish."

"I know, but I had a wish too." Her breath smelled like cherries.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, his voice strained, making his ears heat with embarrassment.

Her lips curled, making his stomach clench. "Something sweet."

He lunged for her, weaving his hand into her hair, tilting her chin with his other hand to pull her beautiful mouth to that perfect angle where he could taste her lips, her tongue, _her_. She tasted exactly as he'd known she would, a little champagne, a little cherry sweet, a little cinnamon lipgloss. Perfect. Her hands slipping over his shoulders, she responded in kind, melting into his touch. He kissed her breathless, helpless, but she was still too far away. Pulling her from her chair, he stood to meet her, bodies pressing closer. She'd slipped her shoes off to toy with him earlier and she was that perfect, perfect height that fit right under his arms.

She pushed him away suddenly. "Ugh, you taste like garlic."

Danny panted, completely unable to focus for a second on anything but her cherry ripe lips and his own throbbing body. He looked around in panic when he remembered the cake. He reached down and stuck two fingers into the cake. The symbolism not lost on Mindy, as he heard her breath catch and saw her eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

He pulled a bite of cake free and popped it into his mouth. "You said you wanted something sweet."

Mindy caught his hand and pulled it to her mouth, her pink tongue darting out to lick the remaining cream from his fingers. He had trouble swallowing his bite of cake as she sucked his fingers into her mouth, meeting his stare with her own, intense and consuming. His fingers vibrated from the appreciative moan building at the back of her throat. "Mmm."

Delicately he plucked her hand away, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He swept along her lips to gather the lingering sweetness before he plunged his tongue into her welcoming mouth to taste the rest. He felt her hands at his belt, the distinctive sound of clinking metal parts and slippery leathery soft noises exciting him even more. As her hands slipped into his pants and began to stroke him he had to stop kissing her. It took every ounce of strength in his body just to remain standing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he murmured, sliding his hands down her sides, wrapping her hands around her waist. "But I was hoping to unwrap something else tonight."

Mindy pulled her hands from his pants and bent slightly to grasp the hem of her sweater dress and pulled it over her head with a flourish. "Voila!"

Danny knew he'd pay for it later but he couldn't stop the laugh before it burst from him. "What are you wearing?"

Mindy frowned before replying. "Morgan said you liked balloons."

"Morgan said... I don't... Okay. I do like balloons." He reached out and slipped his finger under the strap of her bra. "I guess I've never seen them printed all over underwear before."

"Well, I if you hate it..." her voice trailed off, a pout forming on her lips.

"I don't hate it." He pulled her close and slipped the strap off her shoulder, letting his lips follow his fingers with a row of little kisses on her bared shoulder. "But it's got to go."

He struggled a little with the hooks, but her giggles tapered off when he sucked her right nipple into his mouth and stopped altogether by the time his hand slipped into the balloon print panties to find that she was even hotter than he was. She parted for his fingers so easily, her moan so low that it struck a chord in his body that left him breathless and unable to move.

His fingers stilled, Mindy took the opportunity to attack his clothes. He had to pull away from her so she could finish undressing him, but her face was a picture of intense concentration and he just watched her silently. When he was finally buck naked, i_n a public place_, she stood back to admire her work. Her lips quirked a little, laughter in her eyes. "Nice birthday suit."

"Likewise," he replied, his voice raw as his hands began to roam her body.

Her eyes flashed. "I'm not naked, yet."

Danny's hands were on her ass, squeezing beautiful flesh, irresistible flesh. "More's the pity."

Her lips met his ear. "What did you wish for, birthday boy?"

He shuddered and bowed his head to her neck, dragging his open mouth across her skin as his lips traversed her body, ending on his knees with her ass still firmly in his hands. His fingers travelled back up to tug her panties down, replacing them almost immediately with his mouth. Alternating long laps and butterfly light strokes he had her almost, almost there in a matter of minutes, and right as he felt her muscles tense, right as she was so, so close, he pulled away. "Something sweet."

Her chest heaving, her eyes like fire, she looked absolutely furious at the tease. She put her foot on his shoulder and pushed him to the floor, holding him in place as her breathing evened out. There was a very real chance she might exact revenge in that moment as she stood over him. He'd never been so hard in his life.

"You," she panted, "are very lucky it's your night. Don't think I'll forget about it though. That will come back on you, Daniel Castellano."

He tucked his chin and kissed the top of her foot. "You didn't let me finish."

Her anger slipped and he could see the desire there. He seized the opportunity to run his hands up her legs, pulling her gently in hopes that she'd acquiesce. She shivered a little as his fingers ran along the backs of her knees. "Oh fuck."

She lifted her foot, releasing him to sit up and reach for her, her knees folding as she lowered herself over him. She sat in his lap, his hard cock trapped between them as he held her close, nipping at the soft skin of her throat.

"Hey, hey." He took her face in his hands. "You know what I actually wished for?"

"Don't tell me! It won't come true!"

"Oh, it'll come true," he growled, brushing her hair out of her face so he could see her beautiful brown eyes. "I wished that I could make you come so hard you couldn't even speak."

"Danny!" A blush darkened her cheek as she looked around the perfectly empty room as though someone could overhear. "Are you just trying to get me to shut up?"

"No, I wanna make you scream. But in the circumstances..."

"Give me your hand when I get too loud. I'll bite down on your hand. But if you stop this train again you're not gonna like what happens," she threatened.

He felt her hand slip between them, brushing against the front of his thighs. She touched herself first then moved to fully envelope the head of his cock, using her own wetness to aid her deft movement, sliding all the way down, then back up to circle the head again. He knew he had to be gripping her too hard, his fingertips digging hard into her shoulders as he pulled her to him, but it just felt so fucking good, so unbelievably good that he was barely holding on to any self control at all. "Mindy... please. Please let me come inside you."

She pulled away, lifting her hips and leaning back as she rubbed her heat directly on him before she guided him to her, sighing as he finally entered her. He let her take control because all he cared about was being buried in her, watching her glow as she climbed again toward the climax he'd denied her earlier. She whimpered and his stomach muscles tightened. One of her arms was flung around his neck and with the other she reached for his hand, biting the fleshy edge gently, which was just enough distraction to help him hold on as she shuddered around him, her moans muffled against his hand.

She released his hand and leaned against him, spent. She had to have drawn blood with that bite, but it just spurred him on, positive he could last long enough to make her come again. His mouth returned to her nipples, teasing them with his teeth until she gasped. He slipped his hand between them to help her along. His thumb circled her clit, careful to apply pressure at the right point, matching the movement of her hips. "Danny, I'm...oh...fuck.."

He offered his other hand to muffle her moans, and this time as her body tightened around him and she bit down his whole body pulsed as he came, the pain triggering an unbelievable rush. The irony did not escape him as he screamed her name, but nothing in this world could have stopped him.

Neither of them said anything for a long, long time, even after they were both able to breathe again. He was still inside her, and she was curled against his chest, fingers idly tracing the outlines of his muscles. He whispered into her hair. "Do you think there's an exit in the back? I don't think I can look anyone in the face if I try to walk out the front door."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Nope. I think you're going to have to own that one."

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"Mindy!"

"Sorry." She kissed his chest one more time before finally pulling away to get dressed. "Your dinner is cold."

"You wanna pick up a pizza on the way home?" Danny pulled on his pants and sat down to put his shoes back on.

"What about the cake?"

"You know I don't even like sweet things. Except cornbread." Standing to pull on his shirt he smiled and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "And you."

"Danny!" she blushed prettily, her dress now smooth, but her hair a wild tangle.

As she buttoned his shirt for him, he smoothed her hair a bit. "You don't have to do this kind of thing, you know. You make it like my birthday every day."

"Danny?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nevermind." She pursed her lips and then darted forward to plant a kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday."


End file.
